


No Man card

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [6]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Man card, Peter loves the color pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone ask Peter whats his favorite color? He simply said "Red, blue, or black." Which was to colors on his Spider-Man's suit. But really his favorite color is pink. Any colors of pink, MJ (Mary Jane) knows about Peter's little secret. But she can't help but buy anything and everything in pink for Peter.</p><p>That's until Peter went shopping with MJ, without the team, and he got was pink measuring spoons and cups. The team happened to be there when MJ said "Don't worry Peter, you can have your man card back. Besides you can say your were buying this for me." The whole team laughed way too hard.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Man cards are so overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man card

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stories to write but I wanted to write about a story between my little sister and my father. Living with only one parent, my sister and I pick on our fathers 'man card'. We get him little pink spoons and measuring cups. 
> 
> I will more likely write story where Peter's man card is taken repeatedly by his team members or friends.

When everyone ask Peter whats his favorite color? He simply said "Red, blue, or black." Which was to colors on his Spider-Man's suit. But really his favorite color is pink. Any colors of pink, MJ (Mary Jane) knows about Peter's little secret. But she can't help but buy anything and everything in pink for Peter.

That's until Peter went shopping with MJ, without the team, and he got was pink measuring spoons and cups. The team happened to be there when MJ said "Don't worry Peter, you can have your man card back. Besides you can say your were buying this for me." The whole team laughed way too hard.

___________________________

Man cards are so overrated. Here the thing, my 'man card' was taken by a certain red head named Mary Jane or MJ for short. When I was younger, I loved the color of pink, but I couldn't wear any of them outside nor to school. I mainly worn them in home. So when Aunt May put up the fences, I come out back more often wearing all my pink clothing. You name it, I have it. Well except shoes. That is the only thing missing in my pink department.

Well when I met MJ, she asked me a question about my favorite color. Now at first I lied because we were in school and of course bullies bully people like me. So to save my skin, I lied to her. But when we left from school, I told her I lied on her question because I didn't want to get picked on for choosing a 'girls' color. She gave this weird look, but nonetheless she waited for my answer.

"My favorite color is pink. All kinds of pink. Doesn't matter of the shade or the lightness or brightness." Like this I asked her not to share this secret. And she kept her word but she would get me little gifts in either pink wrapping, items, bows, or the box. It came down to the point, when we are alone, she would pick on my 'man card'.

Like this she kept my man card from me. Which became our inside joke. Not even Harry knew about this. Which I was pleased and glad. Because I didn't want to get teased by Harry about my favorite color.

That is until my teams (Ultimates and Web-Warriors) were doing a team bonding because we apparently "don't show enough time with either team nor its members." So here we are now, I'm reading a book about science and listening to my team mates having a peaceful conversation. Until "Hey, Pete. What's your favorite color?" Looking away from my book to see everyone staring at me. Gently I signed, "My favorite colors are red, blue, and or black." Looking back to my book, I could hear Nova complain it's the color of my suit.

Which yeah, I agree it's the colors of my suit and it was the only colors I wear I front of people who are not Aunt May or MJ. Because they know my secret. I know it's a pathetic secret. But I have to at least keep them to myself. Besides it wasn't going to ruin the team, if they don't know.

__________________________

During some point, I went shopping with MJ for measuring spoons and cups. Now I was looking at some blue, green, and other colors for spoons and cups. That is until MJ picked out a pink spoons and cups. Which I found it being adorable and silly. "Hey Pete, how about these. They will go nicely to the team." Laughing lightly at her attempt to buy these little things. "I'm pretty sure the team will give me weird looks and would more like stop calling me Daddy Longlegs, but instead call me Mommy Longlegs."

Laughing even more towards her attempts. She got me a pack of pink cups which I still use in my house. And yes, I told her about my teammates calling me Daddy Longlegs. And yes, she knows about my secret identity. Which she promised not to tell anyone else, let's just say she is a great friend. A friend I can trust.

Now she still calls me Daddy Longlegs, too. But that's only if we are alone and no one else is there. I mean I'm not holding any relationship to her besides being best friends with her. I know I can trust her with my secret even if she works with JJJ. "Don't worry Peter, you can have your man card back. Besides you can say your were buying this for me." Before I could say any thing, I heard full out laughter behind me. Looking behind me was my teammates. Why?!


End file.
